Green Eyed Monster
by Andie O'Neill
Summary: There’s a new scientist in Eureka and he has his sights set on Sheriff Jack Carter to Nathan Stark’s dismay.


Green Eyed Monster

By Andie O'Neill

Genre: Romance, Humor, Alternate Universe

Rating: PG

Pairing: Nathan/Jack

Warnings: Slash

Summary: There's a new scientist in Eureka and he has his sights set on Sheriff Jack Carter to Nathan Stark's dismay.

A/N: I've had this story lying around for forever, and I've finally decided to finish it! Yay! Hope ya enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own a lot of things, just not this show or any of its characters. :D

* * *

"Here we go again, Doctor Hot Buns… gotta give it to him though, he certainly is persistent," said Vincent in amusement, leaning over the counter.

"Yeah, too bad he has no idea just how clueless my Dad can be," remarked Zoe, shaking her head as she collected the orders Vince was giving her.

Nathan frowned, having heard their conversation, following their gaze to see Global Dynamics' new Doctor of psychology; Doctor Kale Sykes flirt with none other than Sheriff Jack Carter. Carter was smiling, going on about something, completely oblivious to the way Sykes was looking at him… like the Sheriff was a hot fudge Sunday on a warm summer day. Nathan rolled his eyes. Of course Carter wouldn't realize. He seemed so clueless about such things… after all; Nathan had been flirting with him for months, getting nowhere fast. Still, Doctor Sykes was extremely attractive… Nathan had heard quite a number of people talk about the scientist, he had _many_ admirers. This did not bode well.

"What I'd give to have that man looking at me like that… I can't believe the Sheriff has no idea what's going on!" Vincent muttered in exasperation. "The man is practically drooling on my floors."

Zoe laughed. "I don't know, he seems more like a player to me… and my Dad just happens to be the next piece of ass," Zoe spoke. "I don't trust him."

Nathan agreed completely with Zoe's assessment of Sykes. He knew the game… seemed to be able to manipulate Carter extremely well. Stark watched as Jack blushed at something Sykes had said, and had to force back the annoyed groan. Jack was actually falling for it! Hook, line, and sinker! He forced himself to focus back on his PDA, ignoring the mild jealousy bubbling forth. He had work to do, and watching the man he'd finally decided to pursue get hit on was not on the list. He wasn't sure he could watch much more without vomiting his breakfast. Unfortunately just as he was finally starting to get something done his attention was focused back on Sykes and the Sheriff, hearing Carter laugh. Stark gripped his PDA, watching Doctor Sykes smile broadly, laughing along with him, his hand moving to pat Carter's for a moment. Oh, he was good… a real pro. Stark silently wondered how hard it would be to get the scientist fired. The very thought made him smile.

"Finished, Doctor Stark?"

Startled from his thoughts, Nathan looked up to see Zoe standing before him, waiting for an answer. "Excuse me?"

"I asked if you were finished… with your plate," Zoe repeated with a knowing smile.

"Ah… yes, thank you."

Zoe nodded, picking up his nearly empty plate. "For the record, Doctor Stark, that guy's got nothing on you," she assured him, then walked away.

Nathan looked down for a moment, hiding his smile, somehow not surprised at how observant the seventeen year old was. Zoe had proved time and time again just how smart she really was. She truly belonged in Eureka. In fact, Nathan had no doubts that one day she might even have his job. The swell of pride at such a thought was surprising, though not unwelcoming. He'd come to respect the young Carter, and could easily see her as a daughter. Stark turned back to look at the two men chatting away happily, glaring at Sykes. He'd had enough… it was time he claimed what was his. He sure as hell wasn't going to lose Carter to some second rate scientist who probably just barely knew how to tie his shoes correctly. Nathan made his way over to the two men. "Doctor Sykes… Carter, morning," he greeted with his usual drawl.

Sykes' smile immediately fell away. "Good morning, Doctor Stark."

Carter gave Nathan a curious look. "Morning Stark."

Nathan gave the Sheriff his sexiest smile, watching the other man blush to his satisfaction. "Sorry to interrupt, but I'm afraid I need to borrow the Sheriff for a brief moment… work related," he lied.

"Oh, I see, okay… uh Kale… I should probably-"

"Say no more, I'll give you two a moment to talk. Later Jack," said Sykes with a disappointed look, before he left the table. Nathan immediately took his seat.

"So what's up?" Jack asked. "What's going on? Is there a problem at Global?"

Nathan reached over casually, confiscating the Sheriff's coffee to take a sip. It was the perfect balance of bitter and sweet, just the way only Vince seemed to know how to make it. "You and Doctor Sykes certainly seem friendly," he noted.

Jack frowned. "Uh… one, give me back my coffee; and two, yeah so? What do you care? He's new in town and he doesn't know anyone here… not that it's any of your business."

Nathan's smile never faltered, sliding the coffee back. "Not exactly what I meant. He likes you, Carter."

"Uh yeah… I like him too, what's your point?" Jack grabbed his coffee and took a drink.

Stark huffed. Sometimes Carter could be extremely dense. "Carter, he's trying to get into your pants," he clarified.

Nathan watched in amusement as Carter choked on his drink, coughing as the warm liquid went don't the wrong tube. "What the hell makes you think that?!"

"He's been flirting with you from day one! How did you not notice? He looks at you like he's the cheetah and you are the unaware gazelle!" Stark told him, amazed that the Sheriff could be so in the dark. If Nathan wasn't absolutely sure Carter was worth it, he probably would have given up on him a while ago. Still, despite the Sheriff's many faults, he could be rather impressive when it came to his work, which was one of the things that had attracted Stark to him in the first place.

Jack sighed, shaking his head. The Sheriff folded his arms, leaning back in his chair. "So what if he is? I still don't see how that's any business of yours."

Stark raised his hands in mock surrender. "I simply thought you might want to know. Just fair warning," he told the Sheriff.

Jack laughed. "And when have you ever given a damn about my well-being? You said it yourself once, I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself." After a moment the Sheriff cocked his head to the side, eyes narrowing suspiciously. "Unless of course…" his thought was left unfinished as he shook his head. "Nevermind," he dismissed with a wave of his hand.

Nathan couldn't help his curiosity despite the warning signals blaring wildly in the back of his head. "Unless what?"

Jack smiled. "Unless you're just jealous."

"Me? Jealous?" Nathan asked with a sarcastic laugh.

"Oh please Stark, when are you NOT jealous? Whenever I used to flirt with Allison I kept expecting you to lift your leg and mark your territory. A few times I was sure you actually growled at me! I can see the warning signs, and they're all there."

"THAT was Allison," he fought.

Carter's smile grew into an all out grin. "Okay then… in that case… maybe I'll just ask him out," Jack challenged.

Suddenly Nathan was no longer enjoying their conversation, but he wasn't about to back down. "Go ahead… if you're into dating second rate scientists with absolutely no taste in clothing… be my guest," he grumbled. It was a low blow, but really… the man probably wouldn't know a good Armani suit if it was dropped into his lap. The clothes he was wearing looked like something taking off a hanger at a thrift store.

"Ha! You are _so_ jealous! Just admit it… you are jealous," Carter teased playfully.

"I am _not_ jealous. Do whatever you like… date whoever you like. I really don't care," Nathan insisted, realizing Carter wasn't buying it for a second.

Jack stared at him for a moment, his eyes dancing with amusement. Finally he sighed, taking pity on the scientist. "He's not my type. Personally I'm more interested in brooding scientists with giant egos."

Nathan raised an eyebrow, liking where their conversation was going once more. Much better…. "Is that so? Have anyone in mind?"

Carter shrugged. "That's for me to know and you to find out."

Nathan realized then that the Sheriff wasn't going to let anything drop. If Stark really wanted to get somewhere with Carter he wouldn't be doing it with his dignity intact. "Okay, I will admit his flirting was starting to grow tiresome," he said, letting out a frustrated breath.

Jack grinned. "Knew you were jealous," he said, grabbing his coffee and standing up to walk around and face Stark. "Don't worry, Stark, there's only one scientist in this town I enjoy flirting with and it's not him. Just promise not to growl at the competition when Sykes gets a little too friendly," he said, leaning down to give Nathan a gentle kiss on the lips, lingering for a moment before he straightened back up. Stark almost moaned at the taste of coffee and Jack Carter. He could get used to that. "See you around, scientist." With that he left Café Diem, ignoring the surprised looks from their audience. Nathan looked over at Doctor Sykes, seeing the jealousy written all over his face. With a smug smile Stark stood, walking past the scientist. "Better luck next time, Doctor Feel Good," he mumbled under his breath, enjoying the glare Sykes sent his way. If he was jealous before… he certainly wasn't now.

The End


End file.
